A New Beginning
by SharedKisses18
Summary: Miaka and Taka have a daughter, Kimiko Anne. A normal 14-yr. old you say? Nope! When you’re the daughter of a priestess and a seishi, the fate of the world rests in your hands; join Kimiko on her quest to save the book world as well as our own.
1. The Beginning of a New Quest

Disclaimer- I don't take Fushigi Yuugi under my name. It belongs to Yuu Watase. I bow down to her excellence. It also belongs to Studio Pierrot and TV Tokyo. I do however own this plot and new characters.

Summary: Miaka and Taka have a daughter, Kimiko Anne. A normal fourteen year old you say? Nope! When you're the daughter of a priestess and a seishi, the fate of the world rests in your hands; join Kimiko on her quest to save the book world as well as our own.

Author's notes- 30 years have passed in the book world. But when the gods entrust a teenager the fate of the world, you need to be in your prime- that's why the seishi are being returned to the ages they were when Miaka first found them. Remember I have a poll as to whom Kimiko would fall in love with, so please answer if you have a preference. Now on with the story.

Chapter 1-THE BEGINNING OF A NEW QUEST

=BOOK WORLD=

It has been this way for the past year. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to help that poor tortured soul.

Chou Ryuuen awoke and rose from bed with tears visible in his eyes and sweat running down his forehead. He still could remember his dream, one that had been recurring over the past year.

* * *

_He and several others were standing in a pool of blood; the blood of the girl that had won their hearts. The girl that he'd love for all eternity even though she loved someone else._

"_Nuriko? Is...that…you?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. I'm…sorry…I have to leave…all…of…you in this time of need. But…there…n—"_

_Silence. He suddenly felt ice cold, and so did the others. She was…dead. _

_He and Tasuki, her boyfriend, cried the hardest. He had loved her with all his heart and she had known it. She was kind and sweet and loyal, which perhaps was the main reason she didn't dare show that she loved him as maybe, just maybe, more than a friend._

_It was true that he had loved her mother; the first girl for who he'd willingly put his life on the line. What he had felt for Miaka and Hotohori was honest admiration. It was certain he loved them as his friends. Whether the rest of it had been the result of crushes, or exaggerated feelings, he didn't know._

_But with Kimiko, his love was true; there was no doubt; there were no exaggerations._

"_Nuriko." _

"_Yeah?" He wiped his streaming eyes._

"_We'll have time to grieve later. We need to continue this journey for her." _

_I know."_

* * *

=REAL WORLD=

"Sukunami?" Called the teacher, Ayumi-sensei. She had long black hair that cascaded down to her waist, and light brown eyes hidden beneath thick-black rimmed glasses. She was a friend to all the students, especially Kimiko.

"Here sensei!" Answered Kimiko, in a voice that could barely be heard.

"You alright Kimi?" Asked her friend Haruka in a worried tone, then raised her hand. "Excuse me Sensei, but I think Kimiko may be ill."

The teacher addressed the rest of the class. "Turn your Chinese history books to page 57 and read." She moved to the girls and put her hand on Kimiko's forehead. "Oh my, you're running a fever! Haruka, please bring Kimiko to the infirmary and tell Nurse Yamamoto to call her parents."

"Will do Ayumi-sensei."

A few minutes later, the two girls entered the infirmary.

"Konnichiwa Nurse Yamamoto. It's me, Haruka Shimada, Kimiko's best friend."

"Hajimemashite Haruka. Please put Kimi in bed number 1." The nurse replied, bustling over to take Kimiko's temperature.

"Will do Yamamoto-san! Ayumi-sensei also asks if you would contact her parents if she needs to go home."

"Of course. I already have their number right here." The nurse said, waving a light blue folder saying 'STUDENT FILE' in one hand, as she checked the digital readout of the thermometer. "Haruka-chan, would you mind getting and bringing her bags here? Kimiko will definitely need to go home. Her fever is quite high."

"Of course Yamamoto-san."

* * *

Five minutes later, Miaka had arrived at Jonan High to pick up her child.

"Mrs. Sukunami, your daughter needs rest and lots of fluids. If her fever doesn't break soon, I'd bring her in to Emergency Care."

Miaka nodded. "Hai. Thank you, Yamamoto-chan."

* * *

Once Kimiko got home, her mother called the family doctor and former Seiryu No Miko, Yui Kajiwara.

Within a short span of time, Yui had arrived, having just finished her appointment schedule.

"Miaka, I'm sure it's nothing. But just to be on the bright side of things, make sure she drinks five milliliters of these three times a day." She said , handing Miaka a small bottle.

"Domo arigatou Yui-chan. Are you free for the rest of the day?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Since you're here, maybe you'd like to stay for snacks and drinks? I know how busy you are, but I've missed you…and talking about our adventures in the book.

Yui nodded. "I can stay. It'll be a nice break, work has been frustrating me a lot."

* * *

The two mikos ate three servings of brownies that had been made by Kimiko earlier as they enjoyed each others' recollections, laughing and sometimes crying over some of their past adventures.

"Ouch, Miaka, my sides hurt from all the laughing. Man, has it really been fifteen years since we went into the book? And has it really been fifteen years since Hikari became the shinzahou?"

Miaka's eyes filled with tears.

"Forgive me, Mia! I didn't want or mean to upset you by bringing it up."

"It's all right, Yui. I know you didn't mean to. I can't avoid it forever."

Yui was worried. "In seven years, that wound hasn't healed."

"No."

Indeed, it has been seven years since Hikari's untimely demise.

* * *

"_Mrs. Sukunami, I'm sorry. We couldn't revive him. I'm really sorry. The glass shard hit him near his heart, piercing his lungs. Even if we were able to revive him, he really couldn't survive without the hospital's care. I'm sorry." _

_the doctor said seriously._

"_What about Kimi? What about my daughter?" _

"_Your daughter is unconscious, but unharmed. It's a miracle. Police officers say that everyone at that shop had significant to life threatening injuries." _

"_Doctor, when will she wake up?"_

"_At this point, I don't know. She's had a severe shock." _

_Disregarding protocol, the doctor took her by her shoulders and hugged her. "Mi-chan, I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can say to make it better. It took a long time before I was finally able to look ahead into the future after I lost both of mine during the flood three years ago. I could do that in knowing that they're in my heart for always…and that I'll see them again someday."_

_Yui-chan…it hurts…"_

* * *

Miaka was startled out of her memory by a familiar voice.

"MIAKA YUUKI, MY PRIESTESS! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT ME? COME NOW AND ANSWER MY CALL BEFORE IT"S TOO LATE!"

'Suzaku-seikun? But it couldn't be him. It couldn't be him.'

"Miaka, what's that noise coming from Kimi's room?" Yui asked, her eyes wide.

Miaka swiftly ran to Kimi's room on the second floor.

* * *

=BOOK WORLD=

Chichiri was meditating when something made his eyes snap open; an ear-piercing shriek that was heard throughout the entire Konan palace.

He rushed to determine the source of origin of the noise. Chiriko's room?

When he got there a few minutes later, he saw the others there, probably also worried about the youngest seishi. Something seemed different. His wrinkly hands were shivering as he turned the brass knob of the door. He was afraid to know what was behind it.

* * *

=CHICHIRI'S POV=

'Nuriko, Tasuki, His Majesty, Chiriko and Mitsukake are here. Nothing appears out of place, so why do I feel that something is so very different_?'_

I walk towards my fellow seishi's mahogany desk where a huge mirror stands, graced with carvings of the legend of the priestess of Suzaku. I gasp as I catch a glimpse of my reflection; I see my young self again! My gray hair is back to its vivid blondish-brown colour, and my wrinkles have vanished.

I'm my old (I mean young) self once again. I turn and face the others. Have they noticed they're going back to the way-?

The voice of an unseen speaker interrupts me.

"My dear seishis. It is time to start on your new quest. She has now reawakened, and you must protect her, for if she dies you will perish too, along with this entire world. The other gods and I have watched over her since birth and made sure that no harm ever came to her in the other world. Now the time has come for you to protect her as she completes her destiny. I entrust you with her life as soon as her quest begins."

* * *

=END OF CHAPTER 1=

SOME JAPANESE WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER:

Hajimemashite – Nice to meet you  
Sensei – Teacher  
Konnichiwa – Hello  
Hai – Yes  
Domo arigatou – Thank you

{Sighs} Who knew that writing a fic with at least some culture could be so hard? As you were thinking on why Chichiri's hands were wrinkly, it's because he is 64 years old at the time of this fic. Indeed, 30 years have passed after the 3rd ova.

Now on to chapter 2.

best wishes to you all,  
suzakunomiko18

P.S. Please remember to post your reviews and suggestions on this fic. If you want to know on what Kimiko looks like, visit my profile and scroll down. Currently in progress. This is the edited version of this chapter. I thank **KittyLynne** for the edit and great tips from the bottom of my heart. Thank you soooooooo much once again **KittyLynne**. I couldn't thank you enough.


	2. The Meeting

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't take Fushigi Yuugi under my name. It belongs to Yuu Watase. I bow down to her excellence.

Plot- Miaka and Taka have a daughter, Kimiko Anne. A normal 14-yr. old you say? Nope! When you're the daughter of a priestess and a seishi, the fate of the world rests in your hands; join Kimiko on her quest to save the book world as well as our own.

Author's notes- 30 years have passed in the book world. But when the gods entrust a teenager the fate of the world, you need to be in your prime. That's why their ages turned back to when Miaka found them. I shall delete my poll for I've already decided who Kimi will fall in love with. If you don't want him, please send me a private message about it. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 2-THE MEETING

=REAL WORLD=

Miaka opened the door, and saw the unexpected. Her daughter floating bathed in red light. "You've come at last my priestess. Miaka Yuuki-Sukunami I need your help once more. The book has finished its purpose but doesn't want to be erased from reality. Its destroying the book world, thus it needs a new priestess. Miaka, your daughter is the shinzahou of the four gods. She can save this world as well as yo-"

"STOP THIS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! KIMI'S ONLY 14. BESIDES, HOW CAN SHE SAVE A WORLD, SHE'S NOT A PRIESTESS?"

"Miaka, my priestess, I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize. It's me that's should be saying sorry. The book needs my help, and I am proud that I was the chosen one to save this land. Oh, and I have one more question: how can Kimiko save the book?"

Suzaku looked out into the street and shook his head. 'I don't know. Mia-chan, I'm just a mere messenger. The book itself is the one destroying itself and the land. If she is ready, give her this for it shall be her medium to and fro this world and my own. I must leave now." Suzaku disappeared, but in his place was a beautiful necklace of gold. The phoenix pendant winked at Miaka with its two fiery eyes.

* * *

"Mom… Are you there?" Miaka tore her gaze from the necklace and looked at her daughter. She leaned at the side of the bed. Miaka stroked the cheek of her 14-year old. _'What could the gods want of a 14-year old girl? You never came near it and therefore you will not understand its purpose. But, then again, neither did I.' _Miaka was about to go down stairs when she heard Kimiko's soft voice. "Mom, what do you know about the 'Universe of the Four Gods'?" Miaka flinched as she turned to face her daughter. Kimiko was sitting on her full-size bed, head in her hands. It was obvious to Miaka that Kimiko was angry and was ashamed to see her face.

Kimiko hung her head low, but was not ashamed; betrayal was the emotion running through her body right now. How could she look at the woman she admired, she loved and most of all respected; who have done nothing more but betray her.

"Kimi, I'm sorry. If you're angry at me, its fine wi--"

"I'M _NOT _ANGRY MOM!! I _AM _BETRAYED!! IT'S NOT EASY LIVING WITH PARENTS WHO'VE DONE NOTHING IN MY 14 YEARS ON EARTH, BUT BETRAY ME!!"

"Fine Kimiko. But wear this when you need protection, please wear this necklace." said Miaka holding the necklace Suzaku-seikun gave her. Kimiko took the gold jewellery without another thought. She stared at it for a little while, and put it on after a few seconds have passed.

"HEY MIAKA. YOU FORGOT 'BOUT ME. ANYWAY, I SHOULD GO NOW. TETSUYA MIGHT BE WAITING FOR ME _AND _DINNER. BYE MIA." Yui walked out the door, and into the cold streets.

* * *

Kimiko was still feeling betrayed when the phone ringed. "Hello. Sukunami residence, how may I help you?"

"KIMIKO ANNE SUKUNAMI! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT WE HAVE A STUDY GROUP TODAY? WHETHER YOU ARE SICK OR NOT, YOU STILL NEED TO GO. NOW!!"

"Haruka?!? Geez, I'm sorry 'bout that. Who are there anyway?" Kimi could hear Haruka sigh on the phone.

"Me, Setsu, Hiromi & Hajime. We're at the national library. Meet us here in 10 minutes."

"Yeah, sure. Can you make it 15 though, I still need to get dressed and that takes about 3 minutes. Walking there about 10 minutes. And finding you guys about 2."

"Ok, ok. Fine. But remember to hurry up."

"Thanks Haruka. You really _are _my best friend." After an exchange of goodbyes, Kimi hung up the phone and went to get dressed.

* * *

Kimi checked herself in front of the full-length mirror. Her white beret seemed fine. Her black mini skirt wrinkle and dust free. Her white sweater peeking out of her pink shirt saying 'THE WORLD IS BETER WITH ME IN IT!!' seems all right too. Her silver flats seem clean too. She was set for her study group. She went to her bed and got her black belt bag.

Inside it was a picture of her mother's seishis and herself in the book she once believed to be pure myth. Other necessities there included her cell phone, her powder, her strawberry-flavoured lip gloss, and her handkerchief. She also wore the necklace that her mom had given her, not knowing that it would lead her into something wonderful.

* * *

=BOOK WORLD=

"WHAT?!? You're going back to Reikaku?!? Are you going to tell Kouji that you're back to your swearing, and 17 year old self?" asked Ryuuen to Shun'u.

"Yup. That's right Nuriko. Wouldn't Kouji be surprised to hell if he ever found that out? An' besides, th' last I've been up there was over three years ago. But, I'm just damn confused me self. I mean. Why th' hell would Suzaku return us to our ages 30 years ago? It's just too damn weird." stated Tasuki.

"But, didn't you hear Chichiri when he told us to stay together. That _all_ of us must be needed somewhere, maybe that's why Suzaku returned us to our ages when…when Miaka first found us. That's it. Tasuki, I have a feeling that Suzaku returned us to our ages 30 years ago, is because we are yet to overcome stronger evil. Come to think of it, Suzaku did say that we will protect a girl as soon as this quest begins." Nuriko exclaimed happily.

"Huh? I don't understand a thing of what yer sayin'."

"Moron! We are needed once again. The gods have chosen _us. _Fine, go to Reikaku if you don't want to save the land of your birth. The next time I'll be seeing you will probably be in death." The redhead still ignored the older man's warning and went to the place he called home-Mt. Reikaku.

* * *

=REAL WORLD=

"_MOMMY! Hurry up or else...daddy will get mad at you for being so slow!" the three year old child yelled trying to hurry up to her twin brother. Kimiko couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's line. _

_"Coming Arisu. Just tell your older brother to be careful. Be careful yourself too darling."_

_"Okay mommy. Big brother, mommy told me to tell you to be careful."_

_"No way! I don't wanna be careful!"_

_"Izanagi! Listen to your older sister!"_

_"But mommy, Arisu's only five minutes older than me, _not_ five years."_

_"I know sweetie. If she _were _five years older than you, she'd be eight not three."_

_"Whoa! Did I miss something or is this _really _what the generation now is like?" Kimiko's husband said sarcastically._

_"Darling! Where have you been this past three days?" _

_"Doing a little research on the--" he looked at his twin children. When they looked up at him, he smiled. He then lowered his head and whispered "the book. They say it disappeared, or something like that."_

_"My necklace, did you find it? Suzaku did say that the mission is not yet over"_

* * *

"Is that how major beauties sleep? 'Cause to tell you guys the truth, I've _never _actually seen one."

"Ha ha. Very funny Hiromi."

"Kimi? Is your necklace supposed to glow like that?" Hajime asked.

"Guys, hold on. I think there may be an earthquake." Haruka was right. Within moments, the library started to shake. People began to panic and running around the building like ants in which colony is being invaded.

"That room isn't shaking like hell. Maybe we should go take refuge in it until this damn quake is over." said Setsu pointing to the 'Important Documents Reference Room' from under the sturdy an rather large table.

* * *

"Guys, I think the quake is over. I'll go back to the…OUCH! HEY! Who did that?!?" Kimiko screamed. "Honestly guys. when are you going to act like your age?"

"KIMIKO! You…you…you're disappearing!!!"

"AAAAH!!! HARUKA'S RIGHT! You _are_ disappearing" Everything's happened so quickly, before they even had the chance to grab hold of her, she was gone.

* * *

=KIMIKO'S POV=

They were right. Before I even had a chance to react, the world was opening up and swallowing me. Oh my god! Is this it? Am I dying? No! It can't be! I still have a lot to look forward to! Like—like exams and—HELL NO!!! What kind of girl looks forward to exams and school!?! Certainly not the kind like me. Dammit to hell! I'm dying and there's nothing I can do about it.

To everyone I've hurt, I'm sorry. Haruka, I'm so sorry. Yes, it was me that ate your caramels and chocolates in the third grade Halloween party. Hajime, I'm sorry for blaming you on eating Haruka's sweets. Mom, to you I've done the most harm. I'm terribly sorry. If you hate me right now, I understand, just please forgive me.

* * *

=BOOK WORLD=

Tasuki, Kouji and the rest of the bandits were out for a little fresh air when the sky turned dark. Rain started pouring and the skies swirled. "Bad weather 'ere. Hell yeah! Since when did I care 'bout bad weather?"

SPLASH!!!

"WHAT WAS THAT!?! Hey look! The weather it's back. Weird! Maybe something splashed in the water. You want a little swimmin' competition Genrou?" said Kouji smiling mischievously.

Tasuki flinched. His best friend knew he can't swim, but he wasn't about to back out from a little one-on-one competition. "I've been wantin' to compete ever since I was born."

"Great. Now fer the game, first one who gets whatever fell into the water wins. Ya up fer it Genrou?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

* * *

"Don't you see Genrou, no matter how much you say yer better than me, I'm goin' to be better."

"Yeah, whatever. What made ya win exactly?"

"Dunno, seems like a young girl 'bout the age of 15." Tasuki watched the girl with interest as her chest slowly raised and fell. Her delicate features were what caught his attention the most. He continued to stare at her, until…

Kimiko slowly opened her eyes and saw two guys. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Who are you?!? Are…are you…trying to rape me?!?"

"What the hell are you talkin' about? We are NOT rapists' we're mountain bandits. And, you should thank us ya know. If we didn't rescue ya, yer probably be dead from drownin' right now."

"You're right and I should apologize. I'm sorry. Wouldn't want to be a bother or anything but, where am I?"

"Mt. Reikaku. If ya need a place to stay fer a while, we'd be happy to be of service to such a lovely young lady." said Kouji with a wide grin on his face.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe I am or maybe not. All I know is a beautiful charming young gal's in front of me."

Kimiko's face became stained with red. _Oh my god! A handsome guy's flirting with me. Get a grip Kimi! You're still 14 years old. What will you tell your parents if you go home with a boyfriend? "Hey mom! I went to the library today and I was sent to a mountain! By the way, meet my boyfriend whom I don't even know the name." _

She was daydreaming long enough for Tasuki to scan her face. Something was familiar about her, yet he couldn't place his finger on it.

"I don't know where I am or how to get home. I guess I'll stay with you guys for the night. I mean, if your friends agree?" Kouji looked at the rest of the bandits and saw that they were drooling, which meant they agree to let her stay for the night.

* * *

The trip to the stronghold was a long one from the bottom of the mountain, but it didn't bother Kimiko because when she was six years old, her father would take her for camping on the weekends. They would hike to the campsites for a good ten hours.

It didn't bother Tasuki either; he was walking side by side with...

_Dammit! I was to caught up in starin' at her that I forgot to ask 'er name. Score! I finally have the perfect chance to talk to 'er._

"Excuse me, but I don't even know your name and you don't know mine. Don't you think it would be better if ya knew at least someone at the place where yer goin' to stay fer the night? And that someone would be me. My name is Kou Shun'u. My nickname is Genrou or Tasuki. Well, ya know my name, time to tell yers."

"Kimiko Anne Sukunami is my name. I appreciate it very much that you care about me."

_Sukunami? Sounds familiar, but who cares? As long as she's with me, nothin' is ever goin' to matter._

The two walked together, hand-in-hand until they reached the stronghold. They were laughing and smiling. Both Kimiko and Tasuki were enjoying themselves, oblivious to their surroundings and the people within it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Konan palace, the meditating monk's eyes snapped open. _She's here. We are saved._

* * *

=END OF CHAPTER 2=

I don't know why people love cliffhangers, but they just do. Anyway, I'm sooooooo sorry to end it on a cliffhanger. {Is my spelling correct?} As always, please leave a review and hope you like it so far.

best wishes and more power to you all,  
suzakunomiko18

**Special Mentions: **{is this the Oscars?}

Ate Jonah-for introducing me to Fushigi Yuugi.  
KittyLynne-for helping me with this fic.  
My English teachers-without you all, I would not be able to write this story  
My parents-thank you for everything.  
Everyone-for being fans and supporters.


	3. I Love You

Disclaimer-I own nothing. The only things I own are the plot and new characters.

Plot-I think you already know it by now.

Author's notes-Updates are going fast. {for now} I just wish to tell you that finals and my graduation, therefore updates are going to be slow until summer. Don't worry; it's going to only be a few weeks. Until now, please enjoy my last chapter as a grade 6 student.

Chapter 3-I LOVE YOU

=REAL WORLD=

Miaka sat at the sofa, weeping. Kimiko _is _right. It is hard to live with parents who betray, hurt or even lie to you. She should already know what it feels like. It happened to her when she was a young girl at the age of four.

* * *

'_Mommy's at it again. I've never seen her acting this strange before.' Miaka thought as she stared at her mom._

_Her hair was long and tied in a high bun to keep it from falling over her face as she cut the vegetables needed for the soup. She could sense somebody else was in the room. She turned around and saw that she was not alone._

"_Hello my little angel. Did you sleep well?"_

"_Yes mommy. May I ask you something? Why do you cry every time you read the letter that was sent here two weeks ago? And why are my clothes disappearing?"_

"_The answer to those questions will be coming tomorrow. Explanations are to be asked tomorrow too."_

* * *

_The next morning, the bell rang. The French lady opened and let in the party of three members. "Pleasant morning Alexandrine, I trust it that my daughter is well-cared and not abused."_

"_Pleasant morning to you too Hoshi. Miaka is well cared and well fed for. I'm going to get her now."_

"_Thank you Alexis. I hope you have children of your own someday" said Hoshi._

_After several moments, Alexis and Miaka came down with several bags. Hoshi stood up from the sofa and went to hug her daughter._

_"Are you my _real _mommy? Can you excuse me for just one moment?" Miaka said to her biological mother._

_"Of course my dear." Hoshi said to the girl on whom she will take care of as her daughter._

_"Thank you."_

_Miaka ran to her adoptive mother and gave one final hug before she would leave out of her life, forever. _

"_You're going to become a fine young lady one day Miaka. I just know it. Take care of yourself now, ok?" said Alexis as she hugged the girl whom she had loved as her own daughter, for the final time._

_Miaka wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her sweater. "You'll always be my mommy. Don't you worry, ok? Bye…Mommy Alex."_

* * *

"Evening Miaka. I overheard that Kimi was coming down with a fever. By the way, where _is_ Kimi?"

Miaka shook her head as if to rid herself of those painful memories. "She went on her study group. In the National Library. She left three hours ago."

"WHAT?! Didn't you hear?

"Hear what?

"Open the television. Now."

Miaka did as she was told and opened the television in the living room. She saw her brother, Keisuke, reporting on the strange incident that happened at the library an hour and a half earlier.

* * *

"_The earthquake that occurred in this place moments ago was unnatural. Here with me is a high school girl at the age of 15. Tell me Ms. Shimada, what were you doing by the time of this earthquake?"_

"_Well, as you already know I'm in high school. Jonan only accepts students under the age of fifteen if they already went to middle school. I started school late. Therefore, I didn't go into middle school. I need an average grade of 90 if I still want to study in Jonan. I was studying with some friends when the earthquake occurred. I know I shouldn't tell you this, but maybe the earthquake wasn't caused by something of this world at all. You see, my best friend disappeared the exact moment the quake stopped."_

"_Domo arigatou Ms. Haruka Shimada. Your statement may open thousands of questions and new possibilities. This is Keisuke Yuuki reporting for Tokyo News."_

* * *

Miaka turned off the television as she tried to keep her tears from spilling. _Haruka, that was Haruka. She said her best friend disappeared. Kimi's her best fri…_

* * *

=BOOK WORLD=

"Wake up Kimiko! It's mornin' already ya know." Kouji said as he opened the door to Kimiko's resting quarters.

It's been over a week since Kimiko came to this strange land. She met all of the bandits and was happy to know that they wouldn't do anything to her. She's gotten used to waking up to the sound of merriment. The smell of sake was unnoticeable when it was mixed with the unsullied mountain air.

"Oh. Morning Kouji. [Yawn] You woke me up from a very nice dream. I was back home and everythi--"

"Do you want to go home Kimi?" Tasuki asked as he appeared at the side of the bed.

"Morning Tasuki. To answer your question, no. I don't want to go home. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Oh!! Sorry. We need to travel to Eiyou. Chichiri told me to go there. There seemed to be urgency in his voice, didn't know why though."

"Ok. When's the journey Tasuki?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

She decided to wear her original outfit when she first came into this unknown land to the journey. Kimiko packed some of her robes given to her by the bandits. Everyone was nice to her. The village people even respected her, for if they don't, let's just say the consequences are too much to bear.

* * *

"Hurry up Kimiko! 'Chiri's gonna be 'ere soon." yelled Tasuki as he knocked on Kimi's door.

"What are you knocking there for? I've already been up and ready minutes ago." said Kimi from behind the tall man.

"Aaaah! Kimiko, you…were ready minutes ago, right?"

"Yep! Why?"

"Nothing." Tasuki mumbled as he went to his own quarters to get his belongings.

* * *

Minutes later, a popping sound was heard in Kimi's quarters. _Where am I? I did concentrate on going to Mt. Reikaku. Dammit! Why is there a girl here? I might have scared her._

"Hi my name is Chichiri. What's yours?" asked Chichiri as he extended his hand.

"Ki…Kimiko Anne Suku…nami." panted Kimiko as she took the extended hand.

"Aaaah, so you're her, aren't you?" asked Chichiri with a mysterious glint showing in his eye.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

_Maybe if I tell 'er, she'll laugh at me._

~What happened to Miaka when you didn't tell her you love her? ~

_She went with Tama._

~Exactly. Do you want that to happen to Kimiko? Leave you behind while she spendsthe rest of her life with another man? Tell her you love her, that way she'll spend the rest of her life with you. ~

_Yer right. I should tell Kimi that I love 'er and soon._

His mind was set, he was going to tell her that he loved he loved her. Though, there were still a few questions he needed the answer to. 'Where', 'When' and 'How'.

* * *

=END OF CHAPTER 3=

There, my 3rd and last chapter as a grade 6 student. Dammit!!! I still don't want to graduate because…I…don't want to never…see the people…I grew up with.

(Author bursts into tears and runs into her room. Author returns an hour and a half later with tears still shimmering in her extremely dark brown eyes that seems black from a distance.) Oh sorry, I…guess I forgot about you.

best wishes to us all,  
suzakunomiko18


	4. The Perfect Couple

Disclaimer-Own nothing except new characters and plot.

A/N-All I can say is, ENJOY MY FANFIC. By the way, please read & review.

Chapter 4-THE PERFECT COUPLE

=BOOK WORLD=

The journey to the capital seemed short for Chichiri and Kimi. But for a certain red headed bandit, it was _too_ long.

It was after three days have they reached the capital of Konan, Eiyou.

"Dammit!! Why do these journeys seem to take so damn long when yer thinkin' 'bout somethin'." Stated Tasuki as they reached the inside of the grand palace.

Kimiko however was amazed by the structure that stood before her. "Wow! Is this really a palace? I can't believe it; I'm standing this close to an actual palace. And is this where we're going to stay until this…" Kimiko rubbed her chin as she thought of the thing they were supposed to complete. "Ah. No matter." She smiled as she ran excitedly throughout the palace.

Sooner or later, she got lost. "Tasuki, Chichiri? Where am I?" She tried to remember where she went to get here, but failed. _Okay Kimi, focus. First you went…then you went… I hereby declare Kimiko Anne Sukunami totally and completely lost through time and place._

* * *

"Where the hell is that girl? 'Chiri, did you see where Kimi went?"

"I think she went into the palace no da. Why?" said Chichiri while giving the last of their things to the servant.

"Nothin'" Tasuki said as he went to look for Kimiko.

* * *

Kimiko sat in a small corner, her head in her hands. She was lost through time and place and she didn't know how she could return.

After several minutes of waiting, she fell asleep on the cold marbled floor. Her dreams were filled with her memories of home; both joyous and sad.

* * *

"Chichiri! My dear friend, I assume your journey was safe. In our last conversation, you mentioned of a young girl in strange clothing coming with you. However, I was truly confused. All four legends have been completed thirty years ago. Why would any of the gods send another girl?" asked the emperor Hotohori.

"Indeed your majesty. The young girl," Chichiri paused wondering what Hotohori would say or react if he continued. "resembled Miaka and Tamahome sire. Could that mean something?"

"I am as baffled as you Chichiri. We must therefore wait for further answers. Enough discussing of the mystery at hand. Where is the maiden?"

As if in answer to his question, the door to the throne room burst open. A panting Tasuki bowed before the emperor as he said his bad news. "Your ma…jesty, Ki…Kimiko is no…where to…be…found. I've…searched eve…rywhere. There simply…is no trace…of her."

"Surely you are mistaken Tasuki. However, I can help you sense her chi no da." The monk concentrated hard, and found the girl he was searching with much difficulty. "It is hard to sense her chi no da. She is in a deep slumber. Maybe I can lead you to where she is no da."

* * *

The monk used his holy powers to transport him and his fellow seishi to where Kimiko lay snoozing. She was curled like a little ball obviously trying to give her petite body some heat.

"Maybe we should ask Hotohori for rooms on which she can sleep peacefully no da." Said Chichiri trying to give the slumbering girl to Tasuki.

* * *

By the time Kimiko came to, it was already nightfall. She was in a dimly lit room. She thought she was in back in Reikaku because the smell of booze was evident in the evening breeze.

She left the room rubbing her green eyes. She was definitely not in Reikaku. The place was too clean to be a refuge of bandits. Two guards in ancient Chinese clothing stood on either side of her door.

"Excuse me, where am I?" she asked to one of the guards.

The lookout jumped, obviously startled by the girl's voice. "They're right…there…mis…mistress." Stuttered the young guard as he pointed to a door on his right.

* * *

=REAL WORLD=

"Okay guys. This is what we're going to sing to sing for our Valentine's Day party. It's a pity our songbird Kimiko isn't here." Said the teacher as he puts a CD into the player. "I've already given you the lyrics so I want you all to memorize and practice it for tomorrow."

He plays the song as the whole class quiets down.

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended so soon (yea)_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry (cryyy...)_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before (and you were)_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure..._

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_Was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right_

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_In places no one will find_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (Forever was in your eyes)_

_It was now that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry (Baby cry)_

_The moment that I saw you cry (oh, no, no...)_

_I think I saw you cry_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_(Fade out)_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to know you_

KRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!

The end-of-class bell signaled the start of recess and half the class went out of the classroom when a bunch of friends gathered round the teacher's table to discuss their friend's mysterious disappearance.

"Sir Kajiwara, you're an expert on old and rare books, right?" asked Haruka.

"Why, yes. I am an expert on those rare books. Why do you ask, Haruka?" said Tetsuya.

"Then you must know something about this." Said a very worried Hiromi holding out a crimson book.

"It sort of fell right after Kimiko disappeared." Said Hajime.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" said Tetsuya pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

"Hello. Yui-chan, the book. Kimiko's in the book"

"_WHAT!!! Are you telling me my godchild is the new priestess?!?_

* * *

HOORAY!!! So far, this is my longest chapter. I hope you enjoy this apology for not writing so long.

By the way, as mentioned in the second chapter.

_Everyone was nice to her. The village people even respected her, for if they don't, let's just say the consequences are too much to bear._

The consequence mentioned is 'Dance of a Thousand Bandits'. It's just having to put up with the numerous beatings and getting burned after. Only one man is known to have survived it and he lives in captivity.

Poor Tetsuya. Only he has a low paying job.

Miaka – famous singer.  
Taka – A-list actor  
Yui – medical mystery doctor (she solves and treats medical mysteries)  
Keisuke –reporter for a famous news program (refer to chapter 2)  
Tetsuya – teacher at Jonan High  
Maiyo – world famous supermodel (yes, she has a part in this fic)

By the way, the song mentioned is 'Cry' by Mandy Moore. Anyway, this chapter isn't supposed to end like this. It's supposed to be Tasuki asking Kimiko to be his girlfriend. I guess that's just going to be in the next chapter.

Over and out,  
suzakunomiko18


	5. Moonlight Vow

* * *

Disclaimer – I own nothing. If I do own _Fushigi Yuugi, _I wouldn't spend my free time writing fanfictions. Not like there's anything wrong with that.

A/N – About my last chapter, that one is _not_ the longest chapter I've written so far. Chapter 2, The Meeting, is my longest chapter yet.

Chapter 5-MOONLIGHT VOW

=REAL WORLD=

"Are you trying to tell me that my godchild managed to find herself in the book? Tetsuya, darling, the book still doesn't want to be destroyed. It is obvious. Trying to bring another virgin maiden into its pages to become the priestess of God-knows-who. Wait, how do you know that Kimiko was brought into the book?"

"You talk too much, D'you know that?"

"No." said Yui.

"Haruka was at the library when Kimiko said that the book fell right after Kimi disappeared. And Kimiko isn't a priestess," Tetsuya said while putting away the remaining test papers into his briefcase to check at home.

"So why was Kimiko sent into the book when clearly she isn't a priestess?"

"You're not letting me finish darling." said Tetsuya putting on his jacket and standing up. "Kimiko is a shinzahou. Of all four gods, Seiryu, Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko. I've been reading the book while waiting for my class to finish their tests."

"We can visit Miaka and taka and tell them about where Kimiko is. Now, hurry up. Mike is waiting in the car with Allison."

"Sure." Said Tetsuya, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "But I'll drive. You need to rest after you did that surgery."

Yui blushed, and managed an 'okay'.

* * *

DIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOONG

Tetsuya and Yui arrived at the Sukunami mansion after dinner. They explained to Taka and Miaka about what they discovered.

* * *

=BOOK WORLD=

Kimiko was introduced to the rest of the seishis. "1…2…3…4…5…6…Wait, there are only six of you. You _are _the Suzaku Shichiseishis. _Shichi _means seven and _seishis _means celestial warriors. So, where is the o –" She ran to her room to retrieve her belt bag. "Dad is the other one, right?"

"DAD?!? TAKA?!" all of the seishis exclaimed, excluding Chichiri.

"Look at her; she has Mi-chan's eyes and her father's hair. Tasuki, do you remember when we stooped to eat on the journey here? She has…" explained Chichiri.

"Miaka's eatin' habits." Tasuki continued.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I inherited that from mom. Dad however, hates it when we do grocery shopping. 'Instead of buying food for three, you buy food for seven people. Three normal human servings for each of you. She really is your daughter.' He _always _says that whenever we buy food."

"Really, if you are Miaka's daughter, prove it." With a mischievous smile, Nuriko clapped his hands and a servant appeared. "It's breakfast already. I want you to prepare a meal fit for…twenty people."

"We'll be supporting you Kimiko. By the way, where is Chichiri?" said the youngest warrior.

* * *

Little did they know, Chichiri was not in the palace. He was not even in Hong-nan. He was in Tai Yi-Jun's palace on Mt. Daichi-san. He needed to ask the wise oracle about Kimiko's purpose.

"Why have you come, my student? Have you come to question about the maiden's purpose?" asked the oracle.

"Yes, if it's no bother to you." Bowed before the wise being, he took off his mystical mask. His true face was now visible. It showed a heavy scar slashing across pone of his eyes. It was the remains of his tragic past.

Numerous Nyan-nyans showed up. "Hello. Old hag see Chichiri now. Nyan-nyan will lead him to room where old hag waiting." Unfortunately for the Nyan-nyans, Taiitsukun heard them calling her an 'old hag'.

"QUIET!!!! And stop calling me an old hag. I just happen to _like_ this form. Chichiri follow me." With that, the Nyan-nyans were sent through the air.

* * *

"Wow! You are Miaka's child. You even finished off Chichiri's share. Where is that monk anyway?"

"TASUKI!? Did you take my belt bag?" said Kimiko, holding the mentioned seishi in a very tight grip. "I assure you. I'm not as fragile as I may seem. If I may recall, dad's seishi power was martial arts. He's been teaching me since I was three. That was eleven years ago, and he says I'm stronger than he'll ever be."

Tasuki took a gigantic gulp as Kimiko spoke. "Yeah, I…took it. I just….wanted to…see what other world…stuff ya…brought." He panted with Kimiko still clutching to him.

The lightning storms were getting stronger, but as Kimi loosened her grip and began to calm down, the lightning clouds started to fade as if nothing happened.

"Well then, where'd you leave it?" She started to heal Tasuki.

"Wow, yer good. I left it in the dinin' room, I think. When we were eatin'" said the fiery-haired warrior. "Maybe ya should get it tomo –"

"Tasuki!" exclaimed Ryuuen.

"What?!?"

"You're standing there mumbling like some mental person. Kimiko's gone seconds ago." said Ryuuen, munching on something that appeared to be cake. "You know, she ran at top speed. Faster than _you_ run."

"Of course I'll be slow! I was just fifty-nine the other day." snapped Tasuki. _Nobody makes fun of my speed. I'm the fastest bein' on this planet. _

* * *

"I understand Suzaku. Do be careful on your journey. A whole country depends upon your quick and safe arrival." She looked at her student, who was sitting in a corner of the room, meditating.

"Stand up, my student. Suzaku has gone to the priestesses' world. I do not know why he did that. Let's just pray that he completes it."

She was now floating near Chichiri. "The maiden is not a priestess." Chichiri let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Kimiko won't be sacrificed. "She is a shinzahou, of all my four sons. She is needed to defeat a much powerful being than Tenkou,"

"Who could be more powerful than him?!?" Chichiri was having one of his rare moments where he snapped at something said.

"Calm down Chichiri. The thing that is destroying the book world, our world, is the book itself. Other than that, the factors of the other world are contributing to its destruction as well." she said, all in one breath. "Forgive me, for I do not know what it is you need to be searching for."

"Go on now; tell the others what you've found out." She was floating back to the inner chambers of her splendid mountain palace.

* * *

Chichiri was walking towards the entrance of the palace, still pondering on what the oracle said. _She is a shinzahou, of all my four sons…_ _thing that is destroying the book world is the book itself…I do not know what it is you need to be searching for._

"Chichiri, are you fine? You look a little dazed. Maybe I should get you a glass of water." Before he could object, Kimiko was gone and instantly back with a glass of water. "Here you go."

"What the –? Do you always run that fast?" he said as he drank the water.

"Yeah. I'm into sports so; I guess it's no problem. Why?" she was now standing up on the fence to get a signal. "This place has low signal." She was now stuffing the cell phone back into her belt bag.

"What is that?" said Chichiri, noticing the necklace dangling from Kimi's neck.

"It's a necklace, why?" she said.

"Come with me." Kimi was suddenly pulled inside the palace.

* * *

She was standing in the great hall. Her mother's seishis gathered around her; and she, holding out the necklace. "Kimi, who gave this to you?"

Even though freaked out by the answer, Kimiko answered. "My mom gave it to me. I don't know where she got it though."

"We can contact her no da. All we need is some thing that connects this world to the other." Everyone stared at Kimi.

"I have nothing of hers, if that's what you mean."

* * *

=REAL WORLD=

"First, Maiyo. Now, my only child. What el –"

Wings, fluttering about, could be heard. It was shaking the entire mansion. There, right in front of them was the god Suzaku in his animal form. His wings wrapped around itself, and when it opened, was Suzaku in his human form. "Pardon my intrusion. But I give this to you; the same necklace is with your daughter. Simply press its jewelled eye and you may communicate with her."

Miaka pressed the jewel and heard Kimiko's voice.

_I have nothing of hers, if that's what you mean_

"Kimi? Can you hear my voice?"

_Why? Of cou – Mom? Is that you?_

_Miaka!!! I never thought you'll have a daughter that can cook. I can still remember that incident in Xi-Lang._

"Thank you Chiriko," sarcasm was evident in her voice. "Kimi, are you fine? What do you need?"

_I'm fine mom. And I do need to go home a little. To get some stuff. Chiri explained a little while back that we needed to complete something. I might stay here for a while._

"Okay." She turned her attention to the god. "Can she stay here for a little while to gather her stuff?"

The guardian of the south nodded, and said "Two days only, in this time." The god then wrapped its wings around his body once more and became a majestic phoenix. An echoing sound was heard before the god disappeared.

"So, would you guys like some snacks?" smiled Miaka. _Kimi will be home. Even though it's just a few days _thought the former priestess.

* * *

Allison noticed that her parents have been spending more time in the study. One day, she decided to go into the study when her parents were at work. She would expect them a little later since Mikey was in detention.

She found an old book lying open. The words were written in an ancient Chinese language. Since she's taking 'Reading Ancient Languages – China', she had no trouble reading it.

_The Southern warriors laughed as maiden from another world defeated the warrior that bore the kanji for 'Wings' on his forearm. "I _told _you. Kimiko would definitely defeat you. I saw her run already." said another of the warriors. This one bearing the character for 'Willow' on his chest, just above his heart._

_Kimiko, as in Kimiko Sukunami. It can't be. Kimi – _her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of a car. Immediately, she put the book back where she found it and hastily returned to her bedroom.

* * *

=BOOK WORLD=

Tasuki panted heavily, Kimiko just looked relaxed and calm.

"I will never let you live this down Tasuki. You just beaten by a girl, someone three years younger than you."

"Ya already said that. Ya must be losin' yer mind, _Gay _Guy." Said Tasuki, putting an emphasis on the word 'Gay'.

"Ha-ha. _Very _funny." sarcasm, evident in his voice. "How 'bout a party? Tonight? To celebrate Kimiko's victory."

"Definitely. I'm going to tell his majesty about this."

* * *

That evening, as they celebrated, Tasuki whispered something in Kimiko's ear. At her nod, he led her into the palace gardens.

"Okay, what is this about?" said Kimiko as she was sat down on a bench by the lake.

"I…um…well I was wonderin'…about" Tasuki stuttered. He was suddenly finding the dew-covered grass interesting.

"Spit it out."

Tasuki took a deep breath before continuing 'I just wondered, since I really like you an' stuff. If you want to be my girlfriend?"

Kimiko was shocked. Not once in her entire life had she been asked to be somebody's girlfriend (though, she did get asked on numerous dates). "Of course."

"I understan' if ya don' want to. I'll jus – What?!? Ya serious?"

"Listen to yourself. Asking a girl to be your girlfriend and regretting what she'd say in response." She laughed a little at his face; he was blushing. "Of course I'm serious. Never have I been more in my life."

He didn't say a word after that. He just leaned into and closed the gap between them.

It was just like what she imagined. A great guy, a beautiful garden, and a kiss underneath the moonlight.

Unbeknownst to the couple, a man hiding in the bushes saw the whole thing and had his heart crushed.

* * *

=END OF CHAPTER 5=

Alas!!! Chapter 5 of 'A New Beginning' is finished. And Chapter 2 (3 if you count the prologue) of 'Memories' is on the way.

If you were wondering who Allison and Mikey are, I'll explain. They're Tetsuya and Yui's 3rd and 4th child. (Refer to Chapter 1). Allison is 12 yrs old, while Mikey is 4 yrs old.

Thank you for reading,  
suzakunomiko18

P.S. Longest chapter yet. I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers. Hope you have a good day, Goodbye!!


End file.
